thehighcourtfandomcom-20200215-history
High Court/Controversy of July 2019
Between the sixth and the tenth of July, 2019, the High Court Wiki was subject to the most significant and powerful dramatic occurrence that the High Court has seen. Eternique has gone on record as describing the situation as "akin to the initial drama upon myself leaving Jem's community - we have been subject to that level of blind vitriol and bitter, baseless hatred." Controversy On the sixth of July, 2019, amongst a flurry of new (negative) character articles in the Sundry, a brand new dramatic occurrence manifested itself. With the aforementioned character articles being shared around the Habbo Hotel roleplay community, Aeron-Damiel took notice and began to become extremely upset. He then immediately signed up to FANDOM as "BigSouthLondonBear" and set to work deleting these character articles, threatening to call the police along with making Eternique's life "hell". Not content, he began to delete core pages of the High Court Wiki before being swiftly blocked by Cynerice with the message: " Deleting character articles is one thing. Stick to destroying roleplays." Scienciable also got involved, creating an article named Eternique and uploading a number of anti-liberal tweets from Eternique's "@EterniqueHC" Twitter account. Cynerice then responded by adding "I do not disavow." to the article, shortly before putting the images into a lovely gallery and adding the article to the Characters navbox in the Sundry. In the morning of the seventh of July, a user by the name of Finery did defile the wiki in various areas with homosexual pornography of various descriptions. This user made no attempt to disguise the fact that he was yellothemy67, editing the Pureful article to say "Pureful is pure EVIL!" - this is, what can only be presumed to be, an attack on the High Court simply because Eternique and FalloutFan95 disavowed the liberalist agenda of transgenderism. After further threats to continue this strange behaviour, yellothemy67 followed through once again in the morning of the eighth of July; however, his edits were swiftly reverted by Yuusuke Takazaki, a member of the Volunteer Spam Task Force (VSTF). FalloutFan95 herself began to become the centre of controversy, despite the initial controversy being stoked by Eternique. Such figures as mcjamie555BAN and FalloutFan95's ex-e-partner, spyjessi4795, began to suddenly turn against her as if the wave of other's offence that washed over them left them with no other choice. Now in the firing line almost exclusively, FalloutFan95 was forced to do what she was great at: fighting back. In similar attacks, Night_Fury991 was subject to the devastating truth that his friendship with yellothemy67 was unrequited. yellothemy67, almost without encouragement, readily admitted that he refuses to be friends with Night_Fury991 should Night_Fury991 be willing to so much as associate with the ever-controversial figures of Eternique and FalloutFan95. On the ninth of July, 2019, no vandalism or unwanted edits were made. However, thanks to a request made to FANDOM Support by Cynerice himself, the negative character articles, were deemed too derogatory, dramatic, and controversial, and so the wiki was closed. Cynerice was able to faithfully recreate the wiki, however, with some minor additions; the wiki was also transferred from "highcourt.fandom.com" to "thehighcourt.fandom.com". As of the tenth of July, 2019, the wiki has been relaunched in its entirety under "thehighcourt.fandom.com", with no negative character articles to be found. Aftermath The Last Word After the wiki was relaunched on the tenth of July, 2019, Cynerice made a statement regarding the recent drama in the Gazette channel. This statement is as follows: An Act of Kindness In the morning of the tenth of July, 2019, FalloutFan95 bestowed upon Eternique a gift in Habbo Hotel as an acknowledgement of his kind words in his above statement, and as a display of thankfulness for these kind words. The gift's tag and the plaque of the Globe Trophy found inside can be viewed below. rubygift.png|FalloutFan95's gift tag. rubytrophy.png|FalloutFan95's Globe Trophy plaque. Needless Continuations On the twelfth of July, 2019, the user The.Old.Saying did create a new NYPD roleplay police station. Upon Eternique's arrival here, words were exchanged and the situation did end with Eternique having to request of the man to ban him from the room; shortly before granting this wish, The.Old.Saying had the last word: "Enjoy your time while it lasts. I'll see you very soon. :) <3" This was the final straw for Eternique; after a hundred different threats on his life, family, and router solely just because he wrote an article in which he referred to Jem Georgina as a "fat pig", Eternique had grown bored with the tyrannical outrage-fest that is the Habbo Hotel roleplay community. As of the thirteenth of July, 2019, Eternique has resigned himself to logging on to the game only to visit and spend some time with friends who did actually read the entire Jem Georgina article, and who did not just stop after the first five words. Following the lead of Eternique, FalloutFan95 did make the decision to take a break from Habbo Hotel for as long as is required; she has gone on record as saying: "At least I know to just walk away, unlike Tasha." Some Closure, At Least On the eighteenth of July, 2019, Eternique and FalloutFan95 did find themselves in an argument with love-meBANNED and OMAMI. in regards to the negative character articles, and also FalloutFan95's refusal to cease his friendship with Eternique because of these articles. The argument ended in Eternique being reported and subsequently muted by a user by the name of SergeantElmo solely because Eternique stated that "love-meBANNED is the sort of person to wonder why, suddenly, out of nowhere, Hitler was elected." - on the other hand, the argument also ended with FalloutFan95 being acknowledged as not having wrote the articles, which was much to her relief. Some other users, including Eden2110, disavowed Eternique after this argument, as expected. Eternique, enjoying himself in the first true Habbo Hotel argument for a some time, stood by every word and every action that he did say and he did make. SergeantElmo in particular disavowed both Eternique and FalloutFan95, despite having precisely zero knowledge of the situation at hand - he also claimed that it was "good" that FalloutFan95 was autistic. Finale On the fourteenth of August, the controversy was brought up again for some reason, this time against Eternique and RubyGibbsPixie. The users love-meBANNED and OMAMI. claimed that RubyGibbsPixie was in fact the one who did write the character articles - despite previously acknowledging that this was not the case last month - and that both RubyGibbsPixie and Eternique were supposedly planning to write an article on them both. Anyone with any comprehension of the events that did occur after the character articles were written would be able to see that this is a load of bollocks. The articles were also mentioned briefly by lydia627, stating that "her friend" wished to read them. This "friend" was admitted to be Bernabus1, who appeared to be whispering to lydia627. Eternique refused this request, however, informing lydia627 that, in order to access the High Court Wiki, one would need to access the High Court server. Chicago Police Troubles On the twenty-second of August, amongst great conflicts with almost all of moat23's Chicago Police Department staff, RubyGibbsPixie managed to make peace with OMAMI. In response to RubyGibbsPixie having a place to enjoy roleplaying at in xHollymariex's Habbo Police Department, moat23 managed to trick xHollymariex, with the help of Grant_Knight, into giving him administrative rights to the group; moat23 then proceeded to trash the room and eject furniture. Shortly afterwards, both moat23 and mcjamie555BAN both avowed this action, citing the "power" of their newly formed Bendetti mafia as their reason for doing so. Grant_Knight is also on record as having stated that Ruby should "fear the Bendetti!" - the High Court apologises for any second-hand embarrassment experienced from reading that quote. With Charlie00200 desiring to create a new police station, LordHolliBreeze being open to the idea of doing the same, RubyGibbsPixie wisely chose to not let the evil actions of another ruin her experiences as she kept buggering on. A Happy Ending Moreover, Eternique had finally given in to the notion of giving his furniture away - trading four pages of furniture to Storm_Cutter990, this enabled her to make a splendid fifty credits on the twenty-second and another fifty credits on the twenty-third. In celebration of this, Storm_Cutter990 decided to spend the money on her friends - she purchased a black dragon named Drogon for Eternique, a green dragon named Yoda for RubyGibbsPixie, and a black dragon named LordBreeze for LordHolliBreeze. Storm_Cutter990 also gifted Eternique a Dragon Plushy, and created a "The High Court Family" room especially for the High Court - this room had its own dedicated pet also, in the form of a lion named HighCourtFamily. In return for her kindness, Eternique bestowed upon her a general title role named "Queen of the Night Fury", which was later amended to "Queen of the Night Furies" as per request. Storm_Cutter990 later wrote the following in the High Court: : I honestly don’t know how to put together words to express my feelings and appreciation for all The High Court has done for me over the past while since the day I found you guys.. The day I found my second family a family I could feel comfortable with just being myself without the fear of being bullied for basically showing my true colours.. I’m used to being bullied for being obsessed with httyd people not taking time to realize that I’m a normal person that has some struggles in life like anxiety and not being able to relate to stuff a normal kid my age would understand.. : I honestly don’t know what would have happened if I didn’t meet etern to help me when I became aquatinted with jem and her gang.. I guess I’m trying to thank everyone for what they have done but honestly I owe a big thanks to. etern for being there for me ruby for helping me laugh whenever I need it I was hoping that tomorrow maybe everyone that’s active on this server to meet in a empty room of mine and I’ll take a picture and trade to etern so it can be put in the high court room thanks again for everything love Faith yours truly the Queen of The Night Furies Meanwhile, RubyGibbsPixie sent moat23 a pile of manure as a gift on Habbo Hotel. Eternique also decided to create a Terminal 00-inspired website exclusively to host the character articles that were removed from the wiki; this website can be found at highcourt.wixsite.com/gateway. storm_tag.png|Storm_Cutter990's Drogon pet gift tag. room_fury_family.png|The High Court Family (August 2019) A Not-So-Happy Ending On the twenty-sixth of August, LordHolliBreeze's Breeze Police Department (BPD) was born. It was opened to the Habbo public with positive reviews in regards to the room's design, and quickly became very popular for all of the wrong reasons. moat23 and his brigand of buffoons became increasingly and bizarrely infatuated wih the fact that someone else had opened a police department after he had shown everyone who was boss by trashing xHollymariex's Habbo Police Department. And it was so: he promised himself that he would destroy BPD in the next twenty four hours. Twenty-four hours passed, and BPD was untouched aside from abusive alternate accounts staining the room population. Another twenty-four hours passed, and it was all more of the same. It was only until the thirtieth of August that RubyGibbsPixie grew greatly tired of all of this, and made the decision to quit Habbo. Eternique, on site, concurred with Ruby's decision, stating that one's mental health is more important to worry about than someone's ego trip on Habbo Hotel. With Ruby set to depart for her holidays in less than a week's time, Eternique made the decision to clear the High Court server of all unnecessary dramatic discussion. No longer was discussion of Habbo Hotel drama was permitted, except for jestful statements and such. Already, it is in a better place for it. Category:Wiki Category:History Category:Server Category:Habbo Hotel